When the Rain Comes
by Beautiful Midnight
Summary: A MarronxMille coupling set to a rather pretty song, with a teensy bit of CxM tossed in there. Enjoy! ^.^


When the rain comes it seems that everyone has gone away  
  
Mille Feuille looked down at the baby that was held in his friend's arms, smiling and looking into the golden eyes that stared back up at him; full of innocence that he was sure would be gone soon enough. Already, the child had a head of silky black hair, and was cute enough to put his older brother Carrot to shame. "He's beautiful, Onion." Mille commented, looking to the proud parents with a warm smile. "What's his name?"  
  
"His name is Marron." Apricot murmured, taking the sleepy child into her arms and stroking his hair, looking at him adoringly. Mille looked at the infant once more before hugging Onion good-bye and walking out the front door. He didn't even notice it was raining until he got back to Eden and realized that he was drenched.  
  
"I'll see you soon, Marron." He said softly, shaking his head with a chuckle.  
  
When the night falls, you wonder if you shouldn't find someplace to run and hide *  
  
Onion sat at the window silently, watching the raindrops dance on the windowpane. He sighed miserably, tears rolling down his cheeks, not hearing his two sons playing behind him. The children had gotten used to not having a mother, but he couldn't get used to being without his beloved Apricot. It'd been almost a year since she'd died, but he was still heartbroken. Only the familiar voice of an old friend roused him from his trance.  
  
"Miss me, Onion-sama?"  
  
He looked up to see the smiling face of the purple haired androgynous knight, and weakly smiled. "Mille."  
  
"I came to check up on you and the two monsters." He grinned as Carrot wrinkled his nose and ran away. "Go out and get some fresh air.. you haven't left the house since . well.." He trailed off, looking sheepish. "You know."  
  
"I just.. I don't see a reason for it."  
  
"Go." He said firmly, ushering him out the door. "Have a drink, at least. I'll watch the kids."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Go."  
  
"Fine, fine." He ruffled Marron's hair and waved good-bye to Carrot, who stuck out his tongue and ran back into his bedroom. Marron wandered shyly to Mille, looking up at him, and Mille couldn't help but notice the innocence in those same golden eyes. Escape the pain, but hiding's such a lonely thing to do  
  
"Hi there, cutie." Mille smiled, tapping him on the nose. "How are you doing?" Marron didn't answer, looking down. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby. Marron, right?" The boy nodded, his hair already chin-length. "Do you know who I am?" He asked. Marron shook his head. "My name's Mille Feuille. I'm a friend of your dad's. You're awfully brave, y'know, being all by yourself in this big storm without your 'niisan to protect you."  
  
"I'm strong." He said firmly, but at the first crack of thunder, he scrambled into Mille's lap, burying his face in the man's chest, shaking.  
  
"Shh, don't worry.. it's only the rain. It won't hurt you, little one."  
  
Marron whimpered quietly. "Will you protect me?" He asked, turning his big round eyes onto Mille's. Mille blinked, taken aback, but he smiled, stroking the soft black hair.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Of course." He hugged the shaking child, rocking him back and forth. By the time Onion returned from outside, Marron was fast asleep in Mille's arms, one hand curled around the fabric of his shirt. As Onion pulled the boy from Mille's lap to take him to bed, Mille kissed Marron's forehead. "Sweet dreams.. I'll see you again someday."  
  
I can't stop the rain from falling down on you again   
  
*  
  
Marron chased after Carrot, looking up at the dark clouds, shivering. He had never liked storms, not even when he was younger. "Niisan! Wait! " He finally caught up to the older man, panting softly. "I. . I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it, Marron?" Carrot asked, blinking. Marron looked down, embarrassed, and in one movement, walked forward and pressed his lips firmly against Carrot's. However, instead of kissing back, Carrot pulled away, wide-eyed. "Wh.. " He stammered, surprised. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I.. C.. Carrot, I love you." He blurted, cheeks reddening.  
  
"I love you too, Marron. just.. not in that way."  
  
I can't stop the rain, but I will hold you 'til it goes away  
  
Marron couldn't stand the look in Carrot's eyes, and just as quickly as he'd arrived, he ran off in the opposite direction, tears streaming down his cheeks. He slammed the door of his room behind him and threw himself on the bed, sobbing softly. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him, and didn't realize someone else was in the room until the bed sank under someone else's weight. He looked up to see Mille smiling sadly at him. "Poor Marron.. I know it hurts.. " He stroked the long black hair, gently wiping the mage's tears away. Marron buried his face in Mille's chest, desperately needing a shoulder to cry on at the moment.  
  
"I was such a fool.." He whispered, curling one hand in the fabric of Mille's shirt.  
  
When the rain comes you blame it on the things that you have done  
  
"No.." Mille shook his head, pulling Marron closer, smelling the scent that the rain had tangled into the raven strands of silk. "You're beautiful."  
  
"A beautiful fool." Marron muttered sullenly, and the older man laughed softly, kissing his forehead.  
  
"Maybe so. Just rest.. "  
  
"What if he tells the others?"  
  
"He won't. He'll be more worried than anything."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
When the storm fades you know that rain must fall on everyone  
  
"You're always there when I need you, Mille."  
  
"I know." He smiled, looking at him fondly. For a moment, Mille forgot the boy was only sixteen.. He was thinking some very adult thoughts. He lay down on the bed, letting Marron cuddle up to him, sniffling. "And I always will be."  
  
So Rest awhile.. It'll be alright. No one loves you like I do  
  
A crash of thunder caused the slender mage to curl up in Mille's arms, shaking. Chuckling, Mille tilted Marron's chin upwards, looking into his eyes. He smiled. "Still so innocent, after all this time." Before Marron had chance to protest, Mille had kissed him softly. Mille felt the young man melt into his arms, and he smiled against the pale lips.  
  
"What are you doing?" He whispered, eyes half-closed.  
  
"I'm kissing you. And I'm going to do it again."  
  
I can't stop the rain from falling down on you again   
  
Marron draped his arms around Mille's shoulders, parting his lips hungrily. This is what he needed. Acceptance. Warmth. Love. Protection.  
  
I can't stop the rain, but I will hold you 'til it goes away  
  
Gently, Mille pulled Marron away, letting him settle into the embrace. "Sleep, Marron. Things will be better in the morning."  
  
"Promise?" Marron murmured sleepily, closing his eyes, resting his head on Mille's chest.  
  
"Of course."  
  
When the rain comes I will hold you.. 


End file.
